


Forever in your heart

by cassiegz111



Category: The Walking Dead, Twd - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-03
Updated: 2014-05-03
Packaged: 2018-01-21 16:57:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1557578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassiegz111/pseuds/cassiegz111
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Y/n is away at school when all hell breaks loose. Alone she has to fight the walkers until she meets a group who gladly take her in. But she and the groups red neck don't really get along. But soon grow closer. And fall in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forever in your heart

I love my dreams. Ever since I left for college I've missed my family so much. And to think I was dying to get out of there in a hurry. I honestly thought I wouldn't miss seeing my mom every morning. Or going fishing with my dad every other weekend. Or even fighting with my brother. In my dreams is where I could see them.

I opened my eyes and looked at the digital clock on my bedside table. The red numbers read 7:30am. My eyes widen at the time and I jumped off the bed running to my closet gathering clothes to get dressed. I stormed out the room running down the empty halls of my dorm. It was quite since class had started so there was no one around the halls. "Late! Late! Late!" I yelled as I ran faster books in hand. I burst through the entrance to my dorm and ran across the campus. There was no one around which is weird. Normally there are a few students walking the campus. Or at least a security guard, but there was no one. Stopping I looked around for anyone just to come up empty. Pushing it off like it was nothing I continued my way to class. Walking in the building I stopped a few feet away I saw a familiar person. I couldn't see her face but I knew her fashion a little to well. "Stacey?" I called to her. She growled making me freeze. "Stace...?" Stacey turned fully to me and fear ran through my body. She was missing half of her face. "Oh my god, Stacey!" I went to reach for her but the look in her lifeless eyes scared me. She growled coming towards me. "Stacey..." I said taking a few steps back. I was pulled back by one of my classmates. "They're eating us." He whispered blood all over his face and body. "What?" "It's spreading.... " He told me. "What are you talking about?" I asked afraid of what he might say. "We're all going to die." He told me. My blood got cold at his words. The guy shoved a ax in my hand and I looked at it then back at him. "Why are you giving me this?" The guy pulled down his shirt revealing a ugly bite mark. "I'm going to turn into one of them. Please don't let me turn into on of them." I backed away slowly. "Destroy the brain." He spoke in a whisper as his eyes began to slowly close. He's dying... His eyes finally closed. Stepping close to him I touched the side of his neck looking for a pulse, there was none. I held the ax tight afraid of what might happen. Few minutes later his eyes sprung open. He saw me and growled standing up. I held in a scream and swung the ax at him. Opening my eyes slowly his head laid on the floor. Shaking my head I ran out the building finding myself with the walking dead. Every few feet there dead people walking. Some caught sight of me and I ran. I needed somewhere to hide. How did this happen? Why did this happen? How are my family? Are they okay? I ran towards the less visible palace the woods.

I shot an arrow through the deer watching it fall. "Nice shot." I turned quick to see Daryl a member of the group who took me in. He has a serious attitude which I cant stand and he always bothering me. "What do you want?" I said with annoyance. "Take it easy cant a guy give you a compliment?" He walked closer and I narrowed my eyes at him. "Need help taking that back to camp?" He asked me. Looking back at the dead deer, I sighed at the size. I was going to need help carrying it back to camp. "Yes." I said hating that he was going to help me. After dinner I made my way to the small lake that was near the camp. It be a good time to take a shower. Stripping from my clothes I walked in the cold water. Dipping me head completely under water I came back up. "Well what a coincidence." Daryl was there with me. "What are you doing here?!" I yelled at him as I covered myself. "Don't you believe in a little privacy!" "Hey I was here first." "No way! I didn't see you!" I argued back. "That's because I was swimming under the water." Hate filled me. What is up with this annoying red neck! Why wont he leave me alone! But at the same time I couldn't help but look down his naked wet chest. I bit my lip. "Like something you see?" Knocked out of my thoughts I got angry at him again. "As if!" I blushed. Daryl took my hand and pressed it to his chest. And I pulled it away. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" Daryl took my hand again but this time pulled me to him. "You know you like me." He whispered in my ear sending shivers all around me. Just as I was about to respond his lips were on mine. My eyes closed against my will as I savored the taste of his lips on mine. He pressed his body on mine making me hot. My eyes shot open realizing what was happening and I pushed him off of me. "How dare you kiss me!" I yelled as I made my way out of the water. I wiped my lips trying to remove the taste of him. 

Time slowly ticked by and I knew that my family had to be gone already. I had to accept the fact that I will never see them again. But there was someone else who I grew to care about. Looking up from where I sat I looked at Daryl, It's been a while since he had kissed me. And since then we've been kind of close. I mean I don't want to rip his head off anymore. And we have regular conversations. But we haven't talked about what happened at the lake. Daryl looked back up at me and a smile crossed his face, blushing I looked back down.

That night I tossed and turned in my tent, groaning as the nightmare tare me apart. Seeing my parents being torn apart by walkers. Then having to watch them turn. "Y/n" I woke jumping from where I laid. "It's me... You're okay." Daryl's soothing voice spoke to me. "What are you doing here?" I asked him seeing that I was just having a nightmare. "I could hear you groaning and crying all the way to my tent." "Sorry... I just had a nightmare." Daryl moved a strand of my hair and tucked it behind my ear. "Want to talk about it?" Sighing I told him everything, my family and the nightmare. "I see." Daryl held me hand and looked me in the eye. "I know the feeling. I lost my brother Merle." Right I heard that he was left handcuffed on a roof and that when they had went back for him he was gone. All that was found was his hand . Getting closer to Daryl I tucked my head under his neck. "But you know something" I shrugged my shoulders. "I may have lost Merle, but I grew to have another family. You see we're not just a group, we are a family. We stick together through all. And no matter what we're here for each other. And as long as you keep your family in your heart they'll live forever." I know what Daryl was telling me. He was saying that I have a new family and I had to love and protect them. I nodded. I love my blood family but he's right. This group is my family now. I lost one family and found a new one. But no matter what I will always love my family.

"I got it first!" Daryl and I called at the same time. He and I had been hunting and both our arrows hit the squirrel at the same time. "No I did." I argued back. Daryl took me by the waist and pulled me closer. "I beg to differ." I laughed. "Since when do you say something like 'beg to differ'?" I teased him. Daryl looked at my lips and then looked me in the eyes. I bit my lip. Is he going to kiss me? Ever since that night in the tent Daryl hasn't tried kissing me. And I've been giving him hints that I want him too. Daryl touched my lips pressing and massaging them like he found them tempting. My breathing slowed as my eyes began to close. "Um... We should take these back." Daryl took the squirrel and left me standing there shocked. "Okay what's wrong with you!" I argued just as we made it to camp. The group looked our way confused. "What do you mean?" Daryl said not looking me in the face. "Ever since that night in my tent you run away when we're close to kissing!" I slapped my hand on my leg. "We never almost kissed." My cheeks grew hot was he seriously denying that we almost kissed! "Why are you being that way! I mean seriously-" Daryl dropped the squirrels took me by the cheeks and slammed his lips on mine. "You really need to learn to shut up." He growled at me. "Maybe you should just kiss me more often." I growled back. "Yes. And now I'm going to take you back to the tent and fuck you until you're screaming my name over and over." "Is that a threat or a promise?" I giggled. "Let's find out." Daryl took my hand and pulled me to my tent.


End file.
